Asi de simple
by Sailer Sak Morr
Summary: Megumi esta cansada de ser la única de sus amigas que no ha experimentado con un chico, así que decide buscar candidatos, pero que pasa cuando los hombres son tan cobardes que no se acercan a ella, recurrirá a la ayuda de su mejor amigo Sanosuke Sagara?


Resumen: Megumi esta cansada de ser la única de sus amigas que no ha experimentado con un chico, así que decide buscar candidatos, pero que pasa cuando los hombres son tan cobardes que no se acercan a ella, recurrirá a la ayuda de su mejor amigo Sanosuke Sagara?

Ojo: Esta historia contiene material para adultos, a aquel que le moleste absténganse de leer… Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, aunque eso sería cool…!

ASI DE SIMPLE

By: Sakura

Kaoru Kamiya estaba sorprendida por la reciente confesión de su mejor amiga. Aunque no podía culparla, pues ella misma se había sentido igual de frustrada hacia solo un año atrás. Pero, el destino había puesto a Kenshin en su camino y no podía estar más agradecida con su decisión de esperar un poco más. Tomó su cerveza y bebió un pequeño sorbo lo más rápido que pudo para no perderse ni un solo detalle.

-"… Así que es definitivo! Ya me olvidé de ellos!"-

Las palabras de Megumi Takani fueron seguidas por un azote de su cerveza sobre la mesa, que se tambaleo un poco. Era una joven muy atractiva aunque nunca se lo hubieran dicho e incluso se lo negaba a si misma. Su temperamento era fuerte y explosivo la mayoría del tiempo, o así lo sentían las personas que la 'conocian', pero solo en confianza, Megumi sacaba lo mejor de si misma: su sonrisa.

Kaoru la conocía desde los 15 años, cuando se encontraron en preparatoria y junto a Misao las tres se habían vuelto inseparables.

-"Otra vez esta retrasada"- Soltó Megumi al tiempo que miraba su reloj- "No podré contarte nada más hasta que aparezca Misao, No pienso repetirlo!"

Claro que era su intención. Lo repetiría hasta el cansancio como bien sabía Kaoru. Ya conocía perfectamente a Megumi como para asegurar que lo que le había contado de su nuevo 'plan' era solo la punta del Iceberg, quien sabe que loca idea se le había metido en la cabeza a la 'Megamisama del Amor'.

Así se había nombrado desde los 17 años, cuando renunció por primera vez al amor, asegurándoles a sus dos amigas que solo viviría para ayudar a las personas a encontrar su alma gemela. Su teoría de que el 98 de la población estaba destinada a encontrar el amor y que el 2 restante a ayudarlos en esa labor. Era muy interesante, aunque demasiado desmotivadora, sobretodo para ella, pues afirmaba ser de ese 2.

Pese a que Kaoru la había retado a demostrarlo dándole un ejemplo viviente (que no fuera ella) y Megumi se había calmado un poco con ese asunto, sabía que aún lo pensaba. Y eso la hacia sentir mal.

-"Si no llega en 1 minuto la desollaré en clase y haré un lindo muñeco vudú con su piel, el resto se lo daré de comer a Aoshi y a Kenshin!!!"-

-"Cálmate, Megumi! De seguro se le hizo tarde, ya sabes como es!" -

- "Ahh, Ahí viene" -

Misao llegó tranquilamente junto a ellas, dejaba su mochila a un lado y las saludaba apropiadamente… chocando las palmas de las manos y luego los nudillos.

- "Wassss uppp!!" -

- "Llegas a tiempo" - le dijo Kaoru y llamó a un mesero. Aunque eran las 8 el bar estaba casi desierto. Solo dos mesas más estaban ocupadas y la banda aún no estaba lista para tocar. - "Megadesesperada estaba a punto de explotar". -

- "¿Eh¿Ahora por que? Pero es que tuve un caso urgente!! Se nos estaba muriendo un perro y yo tenía que estar ahí…"-

Misao era voluntaria en una clínica veterinaria. Ni a Kaoru ni a Megumi les había sorprendido que su amiga eligiera esa carrera hacía 4 años atrás, pues siempre se había mostrado muy interesada en cuando animal se le cruzaba enfrente, desde darle alimento a un gatito hambriento hasta llevárselo a su casa con sus otras veinte mascotas. Kaoru estudiaba relaciones internacionales y al mismo tiempo lo completaba con clases de alemán. El inglés, francés y japonés ya los manejaba a la perfección. Megumi por otro lado había optado por Medicina, que siempre la había apasionado.

- "Si, si… aja" - El mesero interrumpió a Megumi para solicitarle la orden de Misao, ignorando completamente a las otras dos chicas. Kaoru lo miro furiosa cuando lo descubrió viendo el pronunciado escote de Takani mientras fingía tomar la orden.

- "¿Es todo?" - Le preguntó el desvergonzado joven a Megumi, quien lo despachó amablemente y continuo su plática con Misao.

- "Si tu estabas ayudando a un pobre perrito moribundo, yo estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre, es más, con dos!" -

- "Rayos!!" - le soltó Misao y continuo - "¿Y te gustó?"-

- "Ese te estaba viendo los pechos"- le susurró Kaoru a Megumi, quien solo asintió.

- "No protejas a Misao, Kaoru… Dime niña, que estabas haciendo con Aoshi?". - El recién egresado de la Facultad veterinaria, Aoshi Shinomori, era el encargado de la clínica veterinaria donde Misao acudía como voluntaria. Se conocieron hace dos años y desde hace medio el se encargaba de ese lugar. Por casualidad o destino, Misao había ido a parar a esa misma clínica. Y ella y Aoshi comenzaron una relación.

- "¿Eh? Tu ru ru" - Les mencionó mirando el techo y jugando con sus dedos.

- "Te invitó dos cervezas si confiesas" - la intentó tentar Kaoru, llamando su atención al pasar su botella cerca de la nariz de Makimashi. Megumi le detuvo la mano.

- "Yo te invitó tres si tu cuentas lo que hiciste ayer con Kenshin".- Kaoru se sonrojó y Misao aprovechó para quitarle la botella y beber un sorbo. En ese momento le trajeron su orden: Una cerveza y un plato de salchichas y queso para picar.

- "¿Hacemos trato?" - le preguntó Megumi y Miró a Misao buscando complicidad. La chica de la trenza comenzó de picar con el dedo a su amiga Kaoru mientras la miraba con sonrisa picara, justo como lo hacía Takani.

- "Anda, di ya que hiciste con mi hermanito anoche… Mira que no me engañas, por que supe que llegó pasadas las dos". -

Kenshin solo tenía un año viviendo en la misma ciudad que Misao, pues desde los 14 de la chica se había ido a vivir con su tío Hiko y regresó cuando la universidad había terminado. Conoció a Kaoru y quedó prendado, como ella.

- "Ese no es un asunto para tratar aquí, sino en casa de Megadespechada" -

- "Y ahora por que ese nombre?" - Le preguntó Misao a Megumi, pensando que no combinaba para nada con el físico de Takani, pero Kaoru respondió. - "Cuando te cuente lo que me contó a mi, lo sabrás." -

- "Tengo un nuevo plan" -

- "¿Y ahora que? Piensas tomar clases de natación en Alaska? O solo entrarás a curso de prenatal" -

- "Hey, ni lo menciones!" Meg tocó con su puño la mesa tres veces "No quiero ni pensar en bebés" -

Las dos amigas miraron a Megumi. Era muy común desde que la conocían que cambiara constantemente sus gustos e ideas, pero la que siempre había permanecido era formar una familia. Hasta hace un año, por lo menos. Desde esa decisión, Megumi se rehusaba a atar su vida a un niño que dependiera completamente de ella y a un bebé.

- "Dije a Kaoru que me olvidaré completamente de ellos, listo… ya está!" - Misao sabía perfectamente que se refería a 'Los hombres', así que no preguntó más. - "Ya me harté de esperar a que alguno de 'esos' venga a hacer una proposición… Ja, YA NO ESTARÁ TAKANI ESPERANDO POR USTEDES HIJOS DE …."- Kaoru la jaló y Megumi se sentó de golpe.

- "¿Quién la hirió ahora?" - por lo bajo Misao había logrado preguntarle a Kaoru sin que Meg se diera cuenta

- "Eso es lo que no sé. Yo pensé que no estaba interesada en alguien de momento" -

- "Ahora…" continuó Megumi "ya no estaré esperando por un amor… jajaja YA NO MÁS!!" -

'Eso si que no lo creo' Pensaron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

- "Misao saca tu cel y graba esto…"- La chica así lo hizo - "Este es mi nuevo mantra: ya no me quiero casar, ya no quiero tener hijos… no quiero nada más que viajar, terminar mi carrera, estudiar mucho, divertirme como loca... ¿y? Cero romance, para que hombres, no sirven para nada… solamente quiero, quiero, quiero…"-

- "Sexo" - dijeron Kaoru y Misao

- "Eso! Solamente quiero Sexo! Así de simple" - Le hizo una señal a Misao para que cortara la grabación. - "Y bien¿Qué les parece?" -

- "Pensé que la idea de aprender a manejar bolas de fuego era el límite, pero parece que me equivoque… Misao, te debo un helado" -

- "¿Esto tiene que ver con tu teoría del 98 merecen la felicidad y yo no?" - Le preguntó Misao.

- "No es algo tan complejo" - Megumi tomo el último trago de su cerveza, y sintiéndose incompleta, robo de la de Kaoru. - "Ya no confió en el amor. Como Megamisama estoy dispuesta a seguir ayudándolas a ustedes en sus relaciones, pues son mis mejores amigas…"- Kaoru y Misao agradecieron mentalmente, pues aún sin experiencia Megumi daba muy buenos consejos. El nombre de 'Megamisama del amor' se lo había ganado a pulso. - "…pero en cuanto a mi, como parece que hace años el amor me abandono, Hoy renuncio a él." -

- "Solo tienes 22 años, ya te llegará" -

- "Ah no, nada de 'Ya te llegará' Si ese maldito no llegó cuando yo quería que ya ni se aparezca." - Hizo una pausa para robar cerveza de Misao - "Entiéndanme: Tengo 22 años y mi única experiencia con un chico se limitó a unos cuantos besos, el mismo día, hace cuatro años. Nunca he tenido novio a pesar de que he estado dispuesta a dar 'Ese paso' desde hace mucho tiempo. Si lo que me detiene para dar 'El paso' es un novio, pues bien, que sea con quien el destino quiera. Lo que venga será bueno." -

- "¿Estas hablando de Sexo con cualquier persona?" -

- "No va a ser precisamente con cualquiera, Kaoru. Pienso elegirlo. Plantearle mi decisión y espero recibir su ayuda." -

- "¿Y ya tienes vista una víctima?" -

-"Misao, no te expreses así del 'Afortunado"-

-"Pero eso será. Piénsalo Kaoru. Con todo lo que ésta…"- señalo a Megumi -"… a leído en revistas y visto en televisión me da la impresión de que el pobre chico terminará sin alma"-

-"Eso es muy cierto"- Razonó la de la coleta.

-"Hey, tampoco soy 'tan' experta… pero puede que si se asuste un poco, por que quiero experimentar varias cosas."-

-"De acuerdo. Solo quiero aclarar un punto¿Estás dispuesta a perder tu virginidad con un hombre al que no quieras?"-

-"Claro. Eso de la 'Perfecta primera vez' no existe. Además, mientras más pronto cumpla yo mi proeza, ustedes quedarán liberadas para hacer lo que quieran…"- Sonrió recordando que entre las tres habían acordado que Megumi sería la primera en experimentar el sexo. Este pacto convino a las tres, pues ni Kaoru ni Misao tenían muchas ganas de entrar en ese terreno, pero Megumi por el contrario si. Lo que era irónico, pues era la que no tenía pareja.

-"Ok. Tienes mi permiso y el de Misao. Pero debes prometernos que te cuidarás muy bien, OK?"-

-"Ok, OK"- sonrió malignamente cuando le trajeron la otra cerveza -"Y… ¿tienen algún amigo que se quiera 'sacrificar'?"-

-"Enishi sigue soltero"- le lanzó Kaoru

-"¿Por qué será?"- Los ojos de Megumi viajaron hasta posarse en Misao -"¿Tienes algún otro hermano?"-

-"No, pero puedes quedarte con Kenshin. Kaoru lo maltrata mucho"-

-"Hey"-

-"Iuk, no"- sonrió -"¿lo dices por los chupetes de su cuellos del mes pasado? Jajaja Me tocó verlo con cuello de tortuga"-

-"Oye, no es mi culpa"- se defendió Kaoru -"El me dejó uno igual a mi, aunque yo lo pude cubrir con maquillaje."-

-"Ya en serio, necesito una victima"- Los primeros acordes de una guitarra llegaron a los oídos de las chicas, que se acomodaron mejor y dirigieron sus miradas al escenario. Por fin, después de una hora, la banda comenzaría a tocar. Misao miró a Kaoru y luego a Megumi, quien no notó la mirada de complicidad de sus dos amigas.

-"Meg¿ya pensaste en Sagara?"-

-"¡¡¿QUÉEE?!!... Tu debes estar loca Kaoru, él es quizás la última persona a la que se lo pediría…"-

Las chicas se habían reunido en ese bar para escuchar a Sanosuke Sagara tocar la batería. El era amigo de Megumi de la Universidad, aunque estaba a punto de graduarse y no estaba ni siquiera en su carrera. Estudiaba Leyes y era un galán. Se pasaba el día de facultad en facultad saludando a cada una de sus amigas, y cuando llegaba a Medicina se dirigía al salón de Megumi para darle las mismas atenciones que a las otras, ni una más ni una menos. Aunque a Meg le había costado mucho confiar en Sagara como amigo, el chico se la había ganado. Era guapo, vaya que sí. Pero era demasiado solicitado. Meg jamás se planteó la posibilidad de algo con Sanosuke, pues sabía que era un terreno muy difícil, sobre todo por que el parecía del tipo de hombres que gustan de mujeres extremadamente bien formadas, flacas, sin una sola gota de grasa en su cuerpo y ni una neurona en su cerebro. Lo que difería de ella que era 100 músculo cerebral, unos atractivos senos, y curvas. Además estaba su temperamento.

-"¿Por qué no? Es atractivo, es tu amigo…"-

-"Es un galán, es Sa-no-su-ke…"-

-"Está soltero, y parece el tipo de hombre que no pondría los sentimientos en el sexo…"-

-"Eso es cierto, Misao."- Kaoru volvió a mirar a Sanosuke, que ya se encontraba tocando como un poseído la batería. -"Además comparte el gusto por la música…y el prometió ayudarte a tocar la batería."-

-"Pero es Sanosuke. El único hombre con el que no he sentido una atracción y mucho menos una decepción. Con quien hablo de los hombres que persigo y como atraparlos… Recuerdan cuando platicó conmigo todo lo que sabía sobre QUEEN, por que al estúpido que me gustaba yo le había descubierto un disco? Me prestó unos discos y me volví fan. A él le debo esta nueva afición."-

-"Quizás tengas razón."- Terminó Kaoru. -"Es mejor no mezclar la amistad"- Terminó Misao.

-"Si, la tengo"-

Hora y media pasó hasta que la banda decidió descansar. Al bajar del escenario lo primero que hizo Sanosuke Sagara fue saludar a las tres chicas con un beso para cada una. Cuando llegó con Megumi, se paró detrás de ella y la abrazó desde atrás, intentando pasar sus ágiles manos sobre su pecho, pero Megumi fue más rápida y las detuvo. Esto era ya una rutina.

-"¿Qué les pareció?"- preguntó él y tomó la cerveza que Megumi le ofrecía.

-"Muy bien"- canturreó Misao. -"Pero la batería sonaba horrible"-

-"ja ja"-

-"Dime la verdad¿A ti te gusto?-

-"Si, me gusto"- le dijo Megumi en tono cansado.

-" ¿Te excito?"- Sano intentó besar su cuello, pero ella se hizo a un lado -"¿Y si nos desaparecemos un rato? Atrás hay una bodega."-

-"Sueñas, Tori Atama. ¿Y mi CD?"- Sanosuke sacó de su chaqueta una caja rectangular y se la entregó a Takani.

-"Solo me quieres para eso ¿verdad?"-

-"Adivinaste"- le lanzó un beso y examinó su reciente adquisición. Sagara se sentó por fin en el banquillo restante y comenzó a robarle comida a Misao, quien rápidamente se ponía a la defensiva.

-"Sano"- Lo llamó Kaoru -"¿Qué paso con la chica con la que salías¿Por qué no está aquí?" -Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, Kaoru solo lo hizo para molestar a Megumi. Takani ni se inmutó y continúo en su lectura por las canciones del CD, aunque tenía el oído muy alerta.

-"No funciono. Pensé que lo sabías."- Intentó abrazar a Meg, quien se lo permitió, pero no por ello dejo el CD. -"Ahora solo tengo ojos para Megitsune. Es mi novia."-

-"Ya sabes que eso es mentira"- Meg lo miró -"Si lo dijeras en verdad…"- Se hizo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Sanosuke fue llamado para volver a tocar."

-"Cuando termine hablamos de tus clases de batería, OK?"- Megumi asintió y el se fue.

-"¿Por qué mejor no le pides unas clases de 'amor'?"- Misao y Kaoru rieron.

-Dejen eso. Es Sanosuke."-

-"Si, el chico que te quiere comer viva cada vez que te ve"- le recordó Misao

-"El es así con todas. Quizás con ustedes no por que conoce a sus novios, pero con la mayoría si."- Hizo una pausa. -"Además, no creo que el se interesara en mi. Solo puede verme como a una amiga. No le parezco atractiva."-

-"Otra vez con eso"- Kaoru sacó un espejo de su bolsa -"Mirate! Eres muy bonita, tienes un cuerpo curvilíneo y esos pechos atraen la atención de muchos muchachos. Cualquiera quisiera… ya sabes… contigo!!"-

-"Lo que yo creo es que los intimidas. Tu mirada es muy penetrante y tu temperamento muy fuerte. Quizás si probaras ser más…"-

-"¿Tonta?"- Megumi rió. -"Gracias Misao pero no pienso comprometer mi coeficiente por un hombre."-

-"¿Entonces¿Qué decides¿Le pedirás ayuda a Sano?"-

."No como piensas Kaoru, le diré mi plan y le pediré un consejo. El es el mejor para eso."-

Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana cuando Megumi salió del bar, acompañada de Misao y Kaoru. Sano les prometió llevarlas a sus casas en cuanto terminaran de guardar todo. Entre él y otro chico guardaron las cosas en la cajuela y emprendieron los cuatro el trayecto a casa de Misao.

En el camino, Megumi que venía de copiloto aprovecho para probar su CD. Por el espejo retrovisor observó a Kaoru y Misao cabeceando. Luego miró a Sanosuke y se sonrojo. Tenía que preguntarle su opinión sobre ese tema, pero no sabía si era el momento apropiado. Lo bueno fue que Sano comenzó la conversación.

-"¿Y?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

Iba a ser una gran conversación.

-"¿Te gusta la música?"-

-"Ah, si"-

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Hoy no has sido tu. En un día regular me hubieras golpeado la espinilla cuando me viste mirando tu escote."- Megumi iba a objetar, pero Sagara continuó.- "Se que me cachaste, pero no dijiste nada."-

-"No veo porque solo tu tengas que sufrir por algo que todos los demás hombres también hacen. El mesero, por ejemplo"- Volteó a ver a Sano, y este también la observó por un segundo. -"Lo mejor es que me acostumbre… Los hombres no van a cambiar aunque yo me queje con algunos".-

-"Definitivamente hoy no eres tu"-

-"Ya deja eso."- Megumi tomo la caja del CD y leyó el nombre de la canción que en ese momento se escuchaba. Sano volvió a mirarla y esta vez lo descubrió.

-"Alguien te hirió."- Susurró, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

-"No, nadie en especial me hirió. Es solo que ya me harté de todos lo hombre de este planeta… no se que tengo que hacer para que se fijen en mí… ¿Crees que si fuera a la facultad en bikini se dieran cuenta de que existo?"-

Sano sonrió con la imagen. -"No creo que esa sea la solución."-

-"De verdad¿que tiene que hacer una en esta ciudad para tener sexo?."- Megumi alcanzó a ver por el retrovisor a sus amigas, que estaban completamente dormidas.

-"Tal vez pedirlo."- Sano no la miró, pero sabía que se había sonrojado. -"Si tu, pues… lo único que quieres es Sexo… yo…"-

-"¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme?."- Aún estaba sonrojada, pero decidió aprovechar la ocasión. -"¿No te importaría?"-

-"Oye, si estas tan desesperada como para pensar en pedírselo a algún extraño…"- Sano la conocía bien. -"¿No preferirías que fuera yo?"-

-"Pensé que te incomodaría por que somos amigos."-

-"No me incomoda…Si a ti no te incomoda."-

-"No me incomoda."- Megumi notó que habían llegado a casa de Misao por lo que despertó a sus amigas y ambas salieron del coche. -"¿Te quedarás aquí?"- Le preguntó a Kaoru.

-"Si, Despertaré a Kenshin para que me lleve."- Sujetó a Megumi para despedirse y susurró en su oído -"Cuando llegue a casa, llamaré a tu casa para decir que te quedaste dormida conmigo, OK? Aprovéchalo"- Luego le sonrió ante la inexpresiva mirada de Megumi y se unió a Misao.

Sano arrancó el coche y el silencio entre ambos volvió. Megumi no sabía que decir, hacer o pensar. Al parecer Sano había aceptado ayudarla, pero ¿y ahora¿Qué pasaba después de que aceptaba?

Sagara fue de nuevo el que comenzó la conversación, aunque no de la manera en que Megumi lo hubiera querido.

-"Mis padres y Yahiko fueron a visitar a mis abuelos. Regresarán en unos días, pues será el cumpleaños de mi Abuelo."- Hizo una pausa donde Megumi lo miró dudosa. No comprendía bien que significada eso. -"La casa esta sola¿Te parece bien?"-

Las mejillas de Takani se encendieron de inmediato. -"¿Hoy?"- alcanzó a preguntar, pues casi no podía hablar.

-"Si¿Por qué no?" Reflexiono un poco "Aunque si te parece mejor lo dejamos para otro día o en otro lugar?"-

-"No, esta bien"- Pensó que mientras más pronto terminara con esto sería mejor. Solo se había tomado 3 cervezas, la última hace una hora, por lo que no podía atribuirle esto al alcohol. Era una decisión consiente.

Llegaron rápido a la casa de Sanosuke, ubicada en un lugar bastante seguro y poco transitado. Salieron del auto y entraron en la casa. Megumi estaba un poco nerviosa, algo que fue muy obvio para Sano, que inmediatamente cruzó la sala y puso algo de música, el grupo favorito de ambos. La condujo al sillón para dos y se sentó junto a ella.

-"¿Quieres seguir con esto?"-

Megumi estuvo tentada a decir que no, pero esa mirada atrayente que tenía Sanosuke se lo impidió. Susurró un débil "si", y el tomó sus manos. Subió por sus brazos delicadamente hasta su rostro y la atrajo para besarla. Al instante Takani cerró los ojos y le correspondió.

Se sentía tan bien. Esos gruesos labios sobre los suyos y la lengua entrando lentamente. Era muy sensual. El juego provocó que Meg se relajara. Ya no tenía tanto miedo, solo lo estaba disfrutando. Y era muy bueno.

Sano también lo disfrutaba. Sujetó fuertemente a la chica de la cintura y la atrajo más a él, sin soltarse del beso. Meg no se resistió. Las manos de Sanosuke comenzaron a subir su blusa y en un rápido movimiento le desabrocho el brasier con una mano. Ese 'pequeño incidente' puso muy nerviosa a Megumi, pero se dejo llevar. Sano, al sentirla un poco nerviosa, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en las mejillas, pasando por sus ojos para rematar con su frente. Esto llenó a Megumi con un sentimiento cálido en su interior, algo extremadamente agradable. Entonces Sano deslizó sus manos en el interior de la blusa de Megumi, pasando por debajo del sujetador. Tomó su pecho izquierdo en su mano y sintió su suave forma. Megumi no se resistió aunque pensó que el asunto iba muy rápido. Sano tomó el pequeño pezón entre sus dedos, apretando ligeramente.

Megumi sintió una ola de placer invadiéndola, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios. La excitación de Sano aumento, sacando lo más profundo de sus instintos. Con un brazo acercó a Megumi a su cuerpo y la estrechó, al tiempo que sus labios se posaban en su delicado cuello. Mientras le daba besos intercalados con mordidas juguetonas se inclinaba sobre ella, sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos. Megumi instintivamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dedicándose a sentir todas las sensaciones que la invadían. De pronto, pensamientos negativos también la invadieron.

'Esto no es correcto, no con Sano' pensaba la chica mientras subía sus manos por la espalda de Sagara. 'Rayos, pero se siente muy bien'

A pesar de la evidente aprobación de Megumi, Sano recordó la condición de su compañera. Se detuvo un momento para recobrar el dominio de sí mismo. Miró a Megumi a los ojos. Ésta vio en la profundidad de su mirada que Sano apenas podía contenerse. Las dudas la asaltaron de nuevo pero el calor que recorría su espina era demasiado intenso para ignorarlo. Tomó el rostro de Sano repentinamente y le plantó un beso apasionado. Esa era la señal que Sanosuke había esperado. La levantó ágil como si fuera una pluma y la transportó hasta su cuarto, empujando la puerta con un pie.

La depositó en la cama y prosiguió quitándole la blusa. El brasier Salio volando a quien sabe donde. Comenzó a besar sus pechos con ímpetu, chupando y succionando tanto que a Megumi le llegó a doler un poco pero el placer le impedía protestar. Sano le desabrochó el pantalón con facilidad y en menos de lo pensado descubrió una tanga con una pequeña vaca en el frente. Esto hizo que Sano irrumpiera en una carcajada, lo que rompió con la atmósfera e hizo que Megumi se sintiera un tanto avergonzada. Al ver a Megumi jalar la sábana para cubrirse, con una expresión mezcla de indignación y timidez, dejó de reírse.

-"Espera"- le dijo Sano, y jaló un poco la sábana. -"Me parece muy linda."- Tiró más de la sábana, y muy a pesar de la fuerza de Takani, la dejó descubierta ante sí mientras la admiraba.

Megumi no sabía que hacer. Quería cubrirse y no dejar que Sanosuke quemara su piel con esa mirada de fuego que tenía, pero la excitaba.

-"Me gustan las vacas"- No sabía que decir. Sano sonrió. -"Lo sé, por eso es lindo".-

El momento había pasado. Ninguno de los dos sabía como volver a comenzar. Solo había un silencio algo incomodo entre ambos. Sano se depositó a un lado de la chica haciéndole pequeñas caricias en el cabello, mientras reflexionaba lo que debía decir. Megumi ardía en deseo, y él maldecía en su interior por interrumpir. Se sentía frustrado. Quizás ahora Megumi ya no deseaba.

Volteó su rostro hacia ella y la vio. Sus penetrantes ojos, sus labios entreabiertos respirando con alguna dificultad, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando, y esa tanga de vaca entre sus piernas. Sonrió. Quizás no había sido la decisión más inteligente el haber aceptado su 'propuesta'. No sabía si podría separar su deseo propio del sexo.

-"Vas a continuar?"- le preguntó Megumi cuando el la miraba. Sano alejó su mano del cabello de Takani para tomar su rostro. Intentó besarla, pero Megumi no se lo permitió.

-"No creo que debamos besarnos en los labios otra vez"- Sano no comprendía. -"Es algo muy personal, al menos para mi. Te agradecería que no lo hiciéramos más."- El chico parecía una estatua, no se movía, no pestañaba, ni parecía respirar. A pesar de que le había costado mucho a Megumi decirle lo de los besos, no se arrepentía. Ella tenía su propia justificación para eso, algo que quizás Sanosuke no comprendería si trataba de explicárselo.

-"Entonces¿Es eso un límite?"-

-"Velo como quieras."- La frialdad con la que Meg siempre se resguardaba comenzaba a aflorar. Sano entonces se levantó.

-"Entonces, no creo que debamos seguir haciendo esto. Ese es mi límite."- Él le pasó su pantalón y la arrugada blusa. Megumi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -"¿Por qué?"-

-"Creo que tu no estas a gusto conmigo"- le soltó. -"Lo de los besos es solo una excusa."- Megumi no tomó las prendas que le ofrecían, pero si su mano. La sostuvo entre la suya hasta que Sanosuke decidió mirarla.

-"Estoy muy bien contigo"- Sano le retiró de nuevo la mirada -"Pero entiende que es difícil para mi aceptar que es solo Sexo cuando me besas. Solo he besado a un chico antes de ti, y me volvió loca. No quiero que eso pase."-

-"¿Te proteges de mi?"- Le preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado. Megumi le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo abrazo. -"Eres mi mejor amigo."- Sonrió.- "Hay cosas que solo contigo puedo hablar. Y hacer."- Decidió abrir sus sentimientos un poco más, solo lo suficiente para hacer entender a Sanosuke. -"Si continuabas besándome yo me habría enamorado de ti. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de eso? Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti."-

Sano se preguntó por que. Pero Takani continuó -"No puedo hacerlo. Por que mañana cuando despierte y tenga que irme, me dolerá mucho comprender que solo fue por una noche.-" Él comprendía eso, por que también lo sentía. No podía enamorarse de ella, no de Megumi. -"Es por eso que no quiero besarte más."-

-"Lo entiendo."- Besó su mejilla. Sano tomó su cintura y la depositó suavemente sobre el colchón. Besó todo en la cara de Meg, excepto sus labios. Si ese era su límite él lo respetaría. Deslizó su mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de ella, apretando fuertemente. Megumi volvía a gemir. Con sus ardientes labios, Sano mordía el pezón derecho con tanta fuerza que Megumi comenzaba a clavar sus uñas en su espalda.

-"Eso es, Meg. ¿Te gusta verdad?"- Ella no respondió pero continuó gimiendo. Sano mordió ahora el otro pezón, y sus inquietas manos bajaron hasta la cintura de Takani. Ahí, se metieron debajo del cuerpo de ella y siguieron la curva de su trasero, apretándolo.

Megumi estaba gozando. Había que reconocer que Sanosuke era muy bueno en esto, pues con solo sus labios podía hacer maravillas. Por eso no quería besarlo más. Con aquél primer beso lo había sentido. La fortaleza que se había formado solo horas atrás se derrumbó con ese mágico beso y su corazón se derritió. No, no permitiría enamorarse de él, ni de ningún otro. En cuanto terminara esto, se iría. Sonaba muy frío incluso para ella, pero si después de esto se quedaba abrazada a él, viéndolo dormir o algo parecido sería el final. De todos los hombres en el mundo, el menos indicado para ella era Sanosuke Sagara.

Quizás por ser el prohibido besaba tan bien!.

Ya tenía sus manos bajo la camiseta de el y comenzaba a sacarla por su cuello. Aunque le interrumpió el detallado beso que el proporcionaba a su pezón, no pareció importarle. Viéndose librado de la molesta prenda, Megumi pudo devolver la mirada de fuego a Sanosuke, pasando sus inquisidores ojos sobre el torso desnudo de Sagara, centímetro a centímetro, devorándolo con la mirada.

Cuando Sano volvió a su pecho favorito, Megumi ya lo exploraba con las manos. Tenía un abdomen muy firme, increíblemente marcado, y un pecho lampiño que ahora relucía por el sudor. Como pudo, dirigió sus labios a ese abdomen separando a Sanosuke de ella en el trayecto. Él no se quejo. Sería un tonto si lo hiciera pues Megumi le estaba produciendo sensaciones indescriptibles, que él había sentido con anterioridad cuando la besó en la boca.

Intentó no pensar en esos labios sobre los suyos, pues en el lugar que se encontraban estaban muy bien. Y Sano no podía estar más agradecido de ello, aunque le gustaría que... NO! Megumi había dejado muy en claro eso, y el iba a respetarlo.

Atrajo a Takani hasta su altura, y la besó en el cuello. Su mano izquierda la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, mientras la derecha se deslizaba en su entrepierna, rozando la tanga de vaca. Por encima de su única prenda, Megumi sentía el delicado roce circular de la mano de Sano. La estaba volviendo loca. Sano dejó de sostenerla por la cintura para bajar el delicado hilo de la tanga y liberarla. Luego la recostó en la cama y volvió a su entretenida tarea de torturar sus pechos, solo que ahora sus manos torturaban también su parte más íntima.

Megumi ya no lo acariciaba, le era imposible. Tanto placer que se la había negado desde siempre, y era Sanosuke quien ahora se lo otorgaba. Simplemente delicioso. El chico alejó su boca del pecho de Takani para dirigirla a su entrepierna. Con la lengua formaba círculos como anteriormente lo hicieran sus manos, saboreando ese oculto lugar. Sus manos, ahora, suplantaban a su boca en el pecho de Takani. Megumi estaba perdida entre tanto placer.

Pronto llego el orgasmo. El sonido extasiado de Megumi llenó a Sagara de orgullo. Se detuvo un momento para que la chica capturara cada pequeña corriente eléctrica que circulaba por su ser.

Respiraba con dificultad, satisfecha. No hablaba, pero en sus ojos Sanosuke distinguió cierta gratitud. Cuando comenzó a recuperarse, Sano ya estaba besando su cuello.

-"Espera"- le dijo Takani y el se detuvo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-

-"Me toca a mi"- Al decir esto, lo empujó hacia un lado y se posicionó sobre él. Lo besó en la mejilla y así fue bajando hasta su pecho.

-"Meg, no es necesario…"- intentaba detenerla él, pero ella no se detenía -"Cállate por una vez"- le sonrió -" y disfruta."- Rendido, se dejó querer. Y es que Megumi no parecía inexperta. Besaba y masajeaba como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes, en el lugar exacto, haciéndolo gemir. Cuando se dio cuenta, las manos inquietas de Takani ya estaban desabrochando su pantalón.

Con un poco de dificultad dejó fuera la ruda prenda y se concentró entonces en su entrepierna. Estaba bastante excitado. Volvió a su rutina de besar su firme pecho y bajar delicadamente por su estomago mientras sus manos rozaban ligeramente ese abultado lugar.

Ya con más práctica se decidió a bajar el ceñido bóxer y concentrarse al 100 en ese lugar. Sin su última prenda, Sano la detuvo.

-"Eh, meg! Como es tu primera vez, creo que no es conveniente que…"- Ella lo interrumpió. - "Ya cállate"- le dijo con voz baja y al mirarlo a los ojos prosiguió.

Echo una rápida mirada a la virilidad de Sano. ¡Era más grande de lo que hubiera podido pensar! Por un momento se pregunto como podría entrar en ella, pero al pensar en el placer que la esperaba el miedo aminoro hasta casi desaparecer. Lo sujeto en su mano y comenzó a lamer la punta.

Así, las protestas de Sano desaparecieron, su cuerpo se estremeció y su voluntad se quebró por completo. Esto hizo que Megumi sintiera una especie de poder sobre Sano, un deseo perverso de hacerlo perder el control. Introdujo su virilidad en su boca y comenzó un vaivén que hizo que la respiración de Sano se volviera cada vez más sonora.

El ritmo se fue acelerando poco a poco y con el la excitación se incrementaba, hasta que Sano, sintiendo que llegaba al clímax, volvió en si y con una voz temblorosa apenas alcanzo a decir:

-"es… esperas ¿qui…quieres?"- alejó los fogosos labios de Takani de su ya muuuy caliente zona y la empujó a la cama. Comenzó a besar cada centímetro de ella sin que la chica objetara. Se dedico por momentos a cada punto exacto que la excitaba, como lo había descubierto esa noche: Su cuello, esa zona entre sus pechos, su ombligo, su entrepierna y por extraño que pareciera un lunar sobre su seno izquierdo.

Meg no podía decir con certeza en que lugar exacto se encontraba la boca de Sanosuke, ya que sus ágiles manos la hacían arder de la misma forma.

Cuando Sagara dirigió su dedo a la estrecha cavidad de Megumi y comprobó que estaba lista, esta soltó un pequeño quejido. "Estas lista"- Takani lo escucho a la perfección pero no pudo distinguir si había preguntado o afirmado. Asintió para corroborarle que estaba lista. Sanosuke se recostó sobre la chica y Meg noto su erección contra ella. Por instinto o por él, abrió las piernas recibiendo a su invitado especial con gran gozo.

Comenzó algo lento, esperando que la chica se acostumbrara a él. Meg parecía disfrutarlo, lo que le causaba alegría y cierto placer en saber que era por él. Cuando sintió que llegaba a una parte restringida, dirigió sus labios al cuello de ella, besando con tanto ímpetu que al introducirse completamente, Megumi ni lo noto.

Estaba demasiado excitada para notar algo que no fuera placer. Sano se alejo de su cuello para comenzar su danza, que Megumi no tardó en seguir: Uno dos, uno dos, era un paso sencillo que en cada movimiento se entregaba a ella.

Escuchar sus gemidos, tan pasionales, todos para él, lo hacían sentir único. Sano también gemía, y a diferencia de Megumi que tenía sexo con él por experimentar, Sanosuke lo hacía por amor: Desde ahora no podía negar nunca más que estaba enamorado de Takani.

No era cosa del momento. Él sabía que Megumi era especial, quizás desde el día que la conoció, pero jamás imagino que aquella a quien dirigía pequeñas frases conquistadoras solo para molestarla se convertiría en la mujer más sensual con la que se pudo topar. Y ella, ni enterada de lo que producía en él día a día, con una simple y franca conversación, como las que acostumbraban tener entre clases.

Especial. Loca y aventada pero tímida y sensible. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no se involucraría con ella¿Quién podría siquiera no besarla? Él, y solo por petición de la misma chica.

Dulce y Aterradora. Toda Takani era exquisita. Sus ojos desafiantes, esperando algún mal comportamiento de él para hacerlo pagar; sus tentadores labios acostumbrados a soltar palabras hirientes tanto para ella como para los demás; su cuerpo de mujer, ni delgado ni grueso, lleno de voluptuosas curvas; y ese temperamento explosivo.

Qué complicada era su relación. Y lo sería aun más desde ahora.

Su gemido de éxtasis le llamo la atención. Entre oleadas de placer lo llamaba. Él, sacando su rostro de entre su cuello la miró perdida: Sus ojos casi cerrados, sus entreabiertos labios, y sus mejillas rojas. Subió su mano lo suficiente para acariciar su mejilla y Megumi lo miró.

Si en circunstancias normales era guapo, sudado en extremo y sobre ella era arrebatador. Alzó su mano para jalar su rostro hacia el de ella y lo beso.

Sanosuke no resistió este contacto, aunque lo hubiera deseado. Megumi aprisionó sus labios con los de ella y el orgasmo llego. Primero la chica, rendida bajo Sanosuke se sintió completamente feliz y relajada; Luego él, sobre ella, se hizo a un lado para dejarla respirar.

El silencio gobernó.

No supo cuando se quedo dormida, pero no le importó. Contemplarla fue una delicia. Apenas puso cobijarse hasta su pecho antes de rendirse a Morfeo. Su ligero respirar lo adormecía. Era muy bella, con el cabello revuelto y cubierta de sudor.

-"¿Qué pasará ahora, Meg?"- preguntó, pero sabía que ella no daría respuesta. Recordó entonces aquel beso que le dio antes. Profundo y ansioso. -"Tenías razón, Kitsune".- sonrió- "un beso puede ser fatal: Antes, yo podía haber seguido igual, contigo como mi amiga, pero ahora, no puedo permitir estar lejos de ti. Todo por tu beso, tu último beso".-

Cayó rendido antes de darse cuenta.

Se sentía feliz. Aunque no recordaba por que. Los sonidos de ajetreo fuera de la ventana la terminaron por despertar. Estaba en un lugar que no recordaba, completamente desnuda y con Sanosuke al lado.

'Entonces…' – Recordó lo de hace unas horas. La pasión que Sanosuke le brindó, por eso se sentía feliz. A su lado, el también parecía estarlo. Su sonrisa sincera mientras dormía le paralizó el aliento.

-"Lo besé" – susurró. "Antes de…"- el sonrojo la invadió. "Pero que tonta fui, me deje llevar por el momento… ¿Se acordará? Si yo misma le pedí que no lo hiciera… Rayos! No puede volver a pasar…"

Localizó su ropa con su mirada. Se levantó completamente desnuda, pues Sano estaba sobre la sábana. Recogió su ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando salió el chico continuaba dormido en la misma pose. No sabía que hacer ¿Irse sería correcto? Por su reloj supo que eran las siete.

Decidió que se iría, pero dejaría una nota. Escribió: "Te marco luego. Megumi" en un papel sobre el escritorio y lo dejó junto a él, justo donde ella pasó la noche.

Sano despertó unos minutos después. Sabía que ella no estaba, pues había fingido estar dormido para no incomodarla. Tomó la nota entre sus manos y la leyó. Al igual que Takani tuvo dudas sobre que hacer. ¿Qué esperaba Megumi que sucediera con ambos ahora que habían tenido intimidad? Llamarle a lo que tuvieron anoche Sexo o Hacer el amor era confuso: Por un lado Megumi tuvo Sexo con Sanosuke, por otro, Sano le hizo el amor a Meg.

Suspiró confundido tras recostarse nuevamente.

Dos días después Megumi aún no sabía de él. Prometió marcarle pero lo era difícil hablar con Sanosuke: Hola que tal ¿recuerdas que prometiste darme clases de batería? O eso dijiste antes de acostarte conmigo, ah por cierto! Lo disfrute mucho! …. No podía decirle eso, y no sabía de que otra forma saber algo de él. ¿Estaría molesto? Quizás se decepciono de ella., o quizás…

-prrrrrrrrr prrrrrrr prrrrrrrrr – La sobresaltó el sonido de vibración de su celular. Miró el número y comprobó su miedo: Sanosuke.

-"¿Bueno?"

-_Megitsune_ – sonaba contento- ¿Qué crees que ocurrió?

-"No lo se, dime…" – 'Que no diga nada de ese día, que no diga nada de ese día…'

-_Acaban de contratar a la banda para tocar definitivo en el bar, espero que tu y las chicas vengan a vernos…_

-"Ah, claro!!"- '¿La banda?... ¿Para eso la llamaba?'

-_Ya que tú siempre me has apoyado creí que te encantaría escuchar las buenas noticias pero parece que me equivoque…_

-"No! Estoy muy contenta por ti, solo que creí que…"-

-_Ah ya se! Si es por eso no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa sabes…-_ ¿Qué no era la gran cosa? Había perdido su virginidad con él y parecía que no lo recordaba… Maltito Sanosuke

-"¿Qué no es la gran cosa?"-

_-Si, no te preocupes, aún tendré tiempo de darte clases…_

-"¿Clases¿Clases de que?"-

-¿_Cómo de que Meg? De batería… es por eso que estabas preocupada no? Creía que me había olvidado de ti? Para nada!_

-"Pero Sano, yo…"-

_-¿Qué te parece si empezamos hoy por la tarde? Quieres que vaya a tu casa o.. Sabes que__? mejor ven a la mía… Mi familia sigue con mi abuelo, ya sabes como son esas visitas, además, la camioneta no arranca muy bien y sería difícil llevar la batería hasta allá…. ¿Algún problema?_

-"Bueno, yo.."-

-_Ya me espera el grupo. Te veo a la 6 ¿OK? Besos_- colgó. Megumi se quedó atónita. ¿No recordaba nada? Parece que no. Además, era mejor así. No debería de preguntarse que recordaba Sano y que no. Fue solo una vez, y él estaba cumpliendo a la perfección su parte del trato.

Guardando su celular en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, Sano sonreía maliciosamente.

Casi puntual, Megumi llegó a casa de Sano a las 6. Tocó solo una vez, cuando el moreno se presentó ante ella. Usaba unos jeans y una playera negra con el logo de su banda. La invitó a pasar sin decirle nada. Cerro la puerta tras de él y se sentó en el sillón.

-"¿y bien?" – le preguntó.

-"Bien que?" – cuestiono ella

-"¿Estas lista?" – Esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar. Recordaba que él las dijo antes de que…

-"eh si"- lo dudó un segundo.

-"Vamos a mi cuarto entonces, ahí tengo la batería"- Subió sin esperarla siguiera. Megumi lo siguió lentamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido que la hacía dudar de si latía en realidad o era un sonido ininterrumpido.

Parecía que todo era otra vez normal. Sano no lucía en absoluto nervioso o incomodo a diferencia de ella, que era un manojo de nervios y aún más, al comprender que el día de hoy le recordaba aquel otro día de una manera bizarra.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que Megumi noto fue la música de su banda favorita desde las bocinas de la computadora. Otra cosa más para recordar aquel día. Después estaba la desordenada cama sin tender, y por último la ausencia del moreno. ¿Dónde se había metido Sanosuke?

De detrás de la puerta, el chico apareció leyéndole la mente. –"Aquí estoy"- Cerró la puerta.

-"¿Comenzamos?" –pidió ella, pero era en realidad una súplica por que si lo conocía bien, Sanosuke traía entre manos algo que no le agradaría.

-"Antes Megumi, tenemos que hablar"- Su temor se confirmó al escucharlo decir su nombre. Estaba extrañamente serio y seductor- "Ahora¿sabes que no te he traído aquí solo para practicar la batería, verdad?"–ella asintió. – "Bien" -sacó de su pantalón la nota que ella le escribió días atrás-" También debes de saber otras cosas y te ruego, luego de que las diga, preguntas lo que quiera…"- vio sus intenciones de preguntar sobre la nota- "Aquella noche cuando tu y yo.. .Bueno, ya sabes, yo acepté ayudarte en parte porque eres mi amiga, y estabas pasando por un problema…"

Megumi se sentó en la cama.

-"Jamás te he negado mi ayuda y eso lo sabes perfectamente, pero esa noche, desee haberlo hecho, pero ¿qué hombre se negaría a pasar una noche contigo? Así que, pasó. Lo demás ya sabes."

-"¿Puedo hablar ahora?"

-"Todavia no. Sin ofenderte Meg, pero eres la chica más endemoniadamente sexy que conozco: con solo una mirada haces que desee… arrrg¿Entiendes no? Todo este tiempo siendo amigos solo ha ayudado a mi tormento… ¿Qué rayos digo? Estoy perdido meg, no debí hacerte el amor esa noche por que solo confirmo que … que estaba enamorado de ti.."- Sano señalo la cama –"¿Ves la cama? A estado así desde que te fuiste, y esa almohada, he dormido con ella por que huele a ti… Esa canción" –la que se tocaba al entrar Megumi al cuarto-" es la que escuché la primera vez que te bese y esta maldita nota¡¡Solo me dejaste esta maldita nota!!"

Se formó un silencio

-"¿y ahora¿Puedo hablar ahora?"- Él asintió. –"Lo que tratas de decir es que antes de nuestra noche yo te gustaba?"–Volvio a asentir- "y que durante esa noche deseaste no hacerlo para no terminar enamorado de mi?"–Otra vez asintió.-"Entonces, en resumen: Te gustaba, lo hiciste conmigo por que eras mi amigo y terminaste queriéndome… ah" –suspiro- "OK, lo entiendo ya".

-"¿Entonces?" –Megumi aun no terminaba.

-"Lo que no entiendo es por que jamás dijiste algo, yo pensaba que era poco atractiva y ahora resulta que el chico más cotizado creía que yo… ¿Cómo dijiste? Era endemoniadamente Sexy. Eres un tonto, sabes!"

-"¿Perdon?"-

-"¡Que eres un tonto!"

-"Creo que no comprendo tu punto"-

-"Por que eres un tonto: Todo este tiempo, si de verdad sentías algo por mi lo hubieras dicho. Tan sencillo, así de simple. No tenías por que ocultar tus sentimientos y menos de mi... ¿Qué no se supone que soy tu amiga, idiota!? Pareciera que no! Y luego tardas dos malditos días en llamarme! Creí que estabas molesto… _¿No será que cague nuestra amistad?_ No dejaba de pensar en ello…"

-"Te recuerdo que tu prometiste llamarme…"

-"¿Crees que no lo intente¿Qué querías que te dijera: Hola como estas, sabes me encanto… " –resaltó esa palabra- "… lo que hiciste pero debemos olvidarlo por el bien de nuestra maldita amistad! OH si, que lindo hubiera sido… Yo no sé como manejar estas cosas, te recuerdo que fue MI PRIMERA VEZ¿cómo se supone que sigues una amistad luego de darte cuenta que deseas desesperadamente a tu mejor amigo? Y ¿a quien pedirle una opinión si el objeto de su alocado deseo es, en efecto, dicho mejor amigo?"

-"¿Me deseas?…" -sonrió. –"Como puedes creer que no, idiota, si estos dos últimos días no he pensado en otra cosa que no seas tu, AL DIABLO LA AMISTAD! Me dije, pero no sabia nada de ti, así que supuse lo peor."

-"¿Entonces? "

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Al diablo la amistad?"- Megumi lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojos ardientes de deseo, sus labios entreabiertos y esa maldita sonrisa encantadora. Tendría que llamar a Kaoru para que la cubriera nuevamente por que esta sería una noche larga.

-" Al diablo"- Sanosuke la abrazó. Sus labios se unieron como si de imanes se trataran y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Horas después y aún algo agitados, Sanosuke y Megumi conversaban desnudos bajo las sábanas.

-"Espero que no pienses que soy de las fáciles…"

-"Para nada Meg, me costaste un me gustas, un no puedo seguir sin ti y otro me enamoré cuando te hice el amor, para que volviéramos a hacerlo"- sonrió-"¡nada fácil!"-

-"Cállate"- También sonrió- "Oye¿y eso de la banda era verdad?"-

-"Eh, claro que no! Te traje a base de mentiras!"-

-"Eso quiere decir que tendrás tiempo para 'Darme' mis clases de batería?"-

-"Ah¡que golosa me saliste Kitsune!" –volvió a sonreír. La besó frenéticamente y antes de rendirse nuevamente al placer, le comentó. –"Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que no querías que te besara. Un beso es algo peligroso: puedes enamorarte de tu mejor amiga por un beso."-

-"Y acceder a acostarte con tu mejor amigo…"-

-"Y pedirle a tu misma mejor amiga que sea tu novia"- Megumi le sonrió antes de contestarle. Estaba bastante sonrojada por las ocurrencias de Sanosuke- "Y acceder a ser la novia de tu mejor amigo por un beso, aunque sabes que es un idiota mujeriego…"-

-"Oye! Ya cambie! Ahora seré de una sola mujer…"-

-"No estaba hablando de ti, querido"-

-"Ni yo decía que tu eras esa mujer…"-

Se besaron. Como había dicho Megumi, Sanosuke era el hombre menos indicado para ella, y por eso lo quería. Así de simple.

FIN

¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic XXX jajaja y de verdad que me encanta esta pareja. Como un dato curioso, existen tres chicas que pasan sus sábados juntas: No diré sus verdaderos nombres pero muchas de las cosas de este fanfic las saqué de lo que les ha ocurrido en la vida real… Yo conozco a esas chicas! Y a ese Sanosuke! Incluso me topé una vez con ese mesero… jajaja!!!

Mis mejores deseos para ellas tres, que sigan siendo amigas al paso de los años y que la Megumi de carne y hueso consiga de verdad lo que quiere, como en este fic!... SUERTE MEG! QUE DE VERAS LA NECESITAS!!!!

Gracias por leer mi historia, hasta la próxima

Kisses of milk,

Saky.


End file.
